Tales of Symphonia Edited
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: A parody of Tales of Symphonia.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither, and a hero's life was sacrificed to take its place. Some other stuff happened and this became the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up."

A woman's voice emitted throughout a diminutive classroom. A teenage male was standing in the back, his eyes firmly shut. The lady who had called out to him hastened toward him, the sun illuminating her silver hair through the considerable windows. She produced an eraser from her robes and tossed it across the room, striking Lloyd in the face.

"Holy sh-!" Lloyd said, jerking his head up. "Oh, Professor Raine. Is class over?"

Raine sighed and turned around, walking back toward the chalkboard. "Genis, how about you answer this one?"

"Yes, Raine," a young boy replied, standing up. The same bright, silver hair as his sister's sheltered his head. "It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the world will be regenerated and the Goddess will awaken."

"That's not what I asked," Raine snapped. "Colette, how about you answer?"

"Yes ma'am," said a blond girl, standing up. "It depends on how strong the dog's teeth are and how much the man weighs at the given time."

"That is correct," Raine smiled. "Honestly, Genis, you are a disgrace of a sister..."

"I'm a dude," Genis muttered.

"Now, Lloyd," Raine said. "Tell us about the Chosen's journey of regeneration."

"Hmm..." said Lloyd. "It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the world will be regenerated and the Goddess will awaken."

"That's exactly right!" exclaimed Raine, astonished. "I'm so proud to have such a good student in the class!" Genis looked outraged.

"That's what's up," said Lloyd. "The last Chosen failed, right?"

"Yes," said Raine.

"Is it because he couldn't keep up with the endeavors demanded of the Chosen?"

"That is one theory," Raine replied. "Another possible reason is that the last Chosen was a golden retriever and couldn't accept the body of Martel. Now, for the next question..."

Suddenly, a light shone in through the window, blinding the classroom.

"Settle down!" Raine said. "It's going to be okay! It looks like the oracle has been conveyed. Calm yourself! EVERYONE, DON'T PANIC! IT'S ONLY THE ORACLE!"

"Professor, no one is saying anything," said Lloyd.

"You guys, stay right here. I'll go to the temple and check if it was the oracle," announced Raine, as though a giant flashing light could be anything else. "Stay here and study by yourselves." She bolted out of the classroom.

There was a lengthy pause. "So," said Lloyd. "Why are we the only three in this class?"

"Who knows?" asked Genis.

"Genis, aren't you like twelve?" Lloyd inquired, confused. "Shouldn't we be in like...later classes?"

"I failed Chosen History One," said Colette, frowning.

"Oh, me too, that class was bullsh-"

"LLOYD!" yelled Genis.

"What? It was! I always get confused on whether the Chosen is the hero who will save the world or a three-pronged instrument used to get rid of leaves."

"That second one is a rake!" said Genis. "Come on, Lloyd! We studied this! You're such an idiot..."

"You're lucky you're a girl, or I would hit you right now," Lloyd murmured.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Genis shrieked.

"What was that?"

"Ah...nothing..."

Lloyd flung himself up from his seat and headed toward the exit. "I'm bored."

"Wait, Lloyd." Genis stood up and walked toward the exit as well. "Raine said to study here by ourselves...where are you going?"

"I'm really curious about this world regeneration thing," said Lloyd. "You're coming too, right?" he added, turning toward Colette.

"Sure, why not," said Colette, standing up and walking toward them.

"Nobody tell that we're leaving," said Lloyd to the empty classroom.

"Lloyd, we have to stay! Raine will get mad! We have to study and-"

"Dwarven vow number twenty-seven: Genis, shut your ass up."

"YOU JUST MADE THAT UP!"

Lloyd, Genis and Colette traversed away from the school and toward the entrance to the village. They noticed that the town seemed to be mostly empty.

"Where'd everyone go?" Lloyd asked.

"Everyone!" a voice echoed from within a building as a blond man stepped out from a house that probably wasn't even his.

"Everyone?" repeated Genis.

"That's us," Lloyd informed him.

"I know that..."

"Father!" Colette hollered. "What are you doing in that house? And where's Grandmother?"

"She's at the temple," the man stated. "Either me or your grandmother could've gone but I was deemed too fragile."

"Then we're going too," said Lloyd.

"But...it's too dangerous!" Colette's dad said.

"Don't worry, we'll-"

"Well alright," the man interrupted. "Good luck to you all. And Colette...I'm sure you'll do fine."

"You're not coming, Father?"

"Are you kidding? The Desians attacked! I'll die over there! Best of luck to you though." The man retreated back into the house and an audible "who are you?" could be heard from the inside.

Lloyd turned toward the entrance of the village and spotted a bouncing skull darting toward them.

"A monster," Genis identified it.

"Nice one, Captain Obvious," said Lloyd.

"Thanks, Lieutenant LOSER!" Genis retorted. "Oh snap, what now?"

"We have to defeat it!" insisted Colette.

"'We' means 'me', right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep."

"Figures."

Lloyd dashed forward, retrieving two wooden swords and swung his arm as he got close to the skull. The blade slashed the skull, knocking it onto the ground.

"You're so strong, Lloyd!" Colette said, entranced as Lloyd withdrew his swords.

"Yeah, but I owe it all to this thing." Lloyd glanced at a glowing blue sphere on his arm.

"Ah, that's right," Genis observed. "Your exsphere. It amplifies your dormant abilities and brings out your maximum combat strengths."

"It's not just your exsphere, Lloyd!" Colette said. "It's also that that skull was weak as hell."

"Ah, well, anyway...to the temple!"

The temple was located only a few miles away from the town. It was monumental and spawned several blue rays of light into the air from the top. Multiple staircases lead up to the entrance, where some guys in helmets were conversing with an old lady.

"So this is the temple," Lloyd deduced. "Look at that light..."

"It's really bright!" Colette astutely observed.

"Wait...isn't that?" Genis glared up at the staircase.

An elderly man was limping down the stairs, clutching his side. "Ch-Chosen..." he said weakly.

"Oh no!"

"The Desians...attacked..." he gasped. "I regret that I will not...be able to...protect...the Ch—OOF!" the man tripped on a stair and rolled down into a dark abyss.

"We have to make them pay for this," Lloyd said indignantly. "Come on!" The three headed up the staircases and reached the top.

Three men in helmets as well as a tall half-elf with dark hair were cornering an old lady.

"Where is the Chosen?" asked the half-elf.

"I don't know," said the old lady, backing up.

"Lord Botta, she's not telling us!" reported one of the henchmen.

"Yes, I effing know that," said Botta, gritting his teeth.

"Chosen one! Run away!" the old lady screamed.

Botta and his henchmen turned around and saw Lloyd, Genis, and Colette reach the top of the staircase.

"Thanks Phaidra," said Lloyd. "You just totally blew our cover."

"Grandmother!" Colette hollered anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Phaidra replied. "But please, escape! You're in danger!"

"Get them!" yelled one of Botta's subordinates.

The desians sprinted toward the three, who engaged them in combat. Lloyd withdrew his wooden swords, slashing one of them; Colette pulled out her chakram, striking another; and Genis sent fireballs soaring toward the enemies. All three of them were hit and began running away.

"You three...are going to _die_!" An enormous Desian dropped down from a tree, falling on the top of the staircase and shaking the ground.

"Where the hell were they keeping him?" asked Genis.

"We had him hide there and say that line for when you showed up," said Botta. "It took him forever to memorize the script."

"A script?"

"Well, actually, he was just supposed to say 'you' because we only expected the Chosen to show up," explained Botta. "We're amazed at how well he improvised."

"Thank you," said the giant.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd threatened.

Botta's subordinates roared with laughter. "Desians?"

"They think we're Desians..."

"Aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"No, we intentionally dress up like Desians to learn of their plans," one of the soldiers said.

"Then why the hell is it funny that we believe you?"

"I...um...DIE!"

The giant soldier stepped toward the three, swinging an enormous medieval flail.

"Let's go!" Lloyd dashed across the ground and leaped toward the giant, preparing to swing his sword, but suddenly, the flail struck his stomach, sending him crashing toward the ground. "Gah!"

"You think you can beat me?" the giant said, grimacing. "They don't call me random underling number twenty for nothing. DIE!" He lifted his flail and swung it toward Lloyd, who closed his eyes.

"Damn..."

Next, a slash was heard and the giant groaned, falling back. In front of Lloyd stood yet another man. He had long, brown hair that covered one eye and a purple cape. His blade was drawn.

"Who...who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Get out of the way," the man demanded, rushing forward. He slashed the giant, who had made one last attempt to recover.

"I never thought you'd show up," said Botta, shocked. "Retreat!" He and his soldiers jetted down the staircase. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Wow," said Colette. "This guy is really sexy!"

"I agree," said Genis.

"He's okay...I guess," said Lloyd, enviously.

"Is everyone alright?" the man asked. "Hmm...no one seems to be hurt."

Lloyd looked at his arm and noticed a circular object protruding from the surface. "An exsphere..."

"Chosen one," said Phaidra, frowning. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of help..."

"I see," said the man. "So this girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right," said Colette.

He paused. "Once upon a time, there was a giant tree...in my pants," he added, winking at Colette.

"Oh...wow," said Colette, flushed.

He smiled. "A war how, however caused this tree to wither."

"...What?" asked Colette, repulsed.

"What?" the man said defensively.

"Chosen, you have to undergo the trial now," Phaidra asserted. "But the priests that were supposed to accompany you fell at the hands of the Desians..."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette," Lloyd offered.

"Lloyd?" Phaidra turned to him. "I would be uneasy with just you..."

"Your name is Lloyd?" the man with the purple cape asked.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I will accept the job of protecting the Chosen."

"I have no choice," said Phaidra. "My asshole of a son is sitting at home watching the farming channel, no doubt."

"It's a deal then," said Kratos.

"I'm going too," said Lloyd.

"You'll get in the way. Be a good boy and go home."

"Dwarven vow number twenty-seven: I'm going too!"

"Wait," said Genis. "I thought that dwarven vow was 'Genis, shut your ass up'?"

"Genis, shut your ass up."

"Fine..."

A few minutes later found Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Kratos in the temple, sauntering across the floor.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like," Colette noted.

"Haven't you been here before like a hundred times?"

"Yeah, but it seems different somehow."

"So you forgot?

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a beam of light shone down from the ceiling and a golden sphere descended toward the floor. Next, the light expanded and took on the shape of a blond man with large, white wings. He smiled at them with a disturbing grin that suggested a tendency to molest small children.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"An angel, I would assume," Kratos replied.

"I am Remiel," the angel spoke. "I am here to guard Colette across the world on her path to become an angel. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"So...wait," said Genis. "Colette's going to become an angel?"

"Yes, young lady," Remiel answered.

"I'M A DUDE!" Genis shrieked.

"So...are you really my father?" Colette looked at the angel in awe.

"No," said Remiel. "Now head south to the Seal of Fire...my daughter. I shall await you there."

Remiel vanished.

"Wow, Colette's going to become an angel!" Lloyd said excitedly.

Kratos turned to them. "We'll be heading back now."

"We'll be there in a bit," said Lloyd.

Kratos and Colette headed to the exit of the temple to begin the journey of world regeneration.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Colette, Kratos and Raine had returned to Phaidra's house in Iselia and were now sitting at a table listening to the mayor. Colette's dad was watching the farming channel in the background.

"Now then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine," said the mayor. "Is that okay?"

"Certainly," said Raine.

"Do as you will," said Kratos.

"No...this is about you," the mayor clarified.

"Say what you will."

"Right," said the mayor. "So is this okay with you?"

"Do what you say as you...do...will say as you...say what you..." The mayor watched in confusion as Kratos attempted to sound intelligent. Kratos paused. "Yes."

"Alright, good. Then we will entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine."

The door opened and Lloyd and Genis stepped into the room.

"Hey guys," said Lloyd. "We're here."

"Oh, Lloyd," said Phaidra. "Thank you for your help earlier. Please accept this small thanks."

"No," said Lloyd. "So were you guys talking about the journey of world regeneration?"

"Yes," said Raine.

"Wow! I wanna go too! I want to see the world regeneration!"

"The journey is too dangerous," Kratos declared. "Many Chosens have failed. You'll get in the way."

"What?" asked Lloyd defensively.

"You," said Kratos, pointing at Lloyd. "Get in the way," he added, raising his hands in front of his face. "Will."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Kratos is right," said Colette's dad, turning away from the television where the procedure of milking a cow was being explained. "Children need to stay home."

"Correct," said Kratos, turning toward him. "And that's why you are going in his place."

"Wha-what?" he asked. "No! Lloyd is perfectly capable! He's really strong! He'll be able to protect the Chosen easily!"

Kratos sighed.

A few minutes later, Lloyd and Genis were walking away from Colette's house, dispirited.

"Wait..." Colette's voice rang as the door creaked open.

Lloyd and Genis turned around as Colette emerged from her house.

"I'm sorry, you two...it's just that...the Chosen's journey of Regeneration is really dangerous!"

"Happy birthday Colette!" said Genis.

"Oh," said Colette, taken aback. "Thanks!"

"No problem. I baked you some cookies." Genis shoved his hands down the front of his pants and reached around, his face strained, before withdrawing a silver plate of cookies. "If I would've known you were leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special."

"Um...that's okay," said Colette.

Tears began spilling from Genis' eyes.

"Ah...well...your birthday present's almost done," Lloyd assured her.

Later that day, Genis and Lloyd were traveling through the forest on the way back to the latter's house.

"Here's my stop," said Genis, heading to the left.

"The Desian human ranch?" Lloyd inquired. "Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?"

"Doesn't asking about that violate your non-giving a shit treaty?"

"Good point. Let's go."

The human ranch was an enormous prison with various people pushing blocks across the terrain. Desians followed them from behind, whipping them every now and then. Every time the victims asked why they were being forced to move blocks, they were whipped in the back since the Desians had no idea how moving blocks around in one circular motion four hundred times a day benefited them in any way.

The inside of the ranch was blocked off by gates, which Lloyd and Genis approached. An elderly lady within the confines noticed their arrival and proceeded toward the gates.

"Genis!" the old lady moaned pleasurably. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah," said Lloyd. "I'm Lloyd."

"Oh, Lloyd," she gasped. "Very, _very _nice to meet you." She winked.

"Lloyd, this is Marble," Genis explained. "Marble, I came here to ask you if you saw the Oracle..."

"Yes, I did," said Marble. "Oh, Genis...Genis..._Genis."_

"What?" asked Genis, puzzled.

"Nothing," Marble replied with another seductive wink.

Genis glared at her wrinkled face.

"Wait a second, " said Lloyd, glancing at Marble's arm. "Isn't that an exsphere?"

"I don't know," said Marble. "They placed it on me as soon as I entered the ranch."

"Yeah, it is. But it doesn't have a key crest. You need a key crest to act as the mount for the exsphere or you'll get sick."

"The only thing I need is for you two boys to pull down your pants," said Marble.

Before Lloyd or Genis could respond, they heard a yell in the distance. Two Desians began walking up to Marble.

"We gotta go," said Lloyd. He and Genis bolted away and hid behind some bushes.

"What are you doing, old hag?" one of them yelled. "Come on, stop slacking off! Let's take her to the back!"

"Oh, yes, the back," Marble said, clearly pleased at whatever was going to transpire in the back.

The Desians and Marble headed off.

"Phew, that was close," said Lloyd, sighing in relief. "That lady creeped me the hell out."

"Lloyd, I thought we were hiding from the Desians!" Genis exclaimed.

"Oh...right...them."

"We have to help her!"

The sound of a whip cracking reverberated throughout the ranch. Next, an earsplitting moan that Lloyd could not identify as pleasure or pain emitted.

"We have to help her!" Genis cried again.

The two dashed toward the bottom of a cliff and leaped up a few ledges until they found themselves higher than the gate.

"You attack with magic," Lloyd instructed. "I'll act as the decoy."

"Okay," said Genis immediately. "You should have some leftover cookies before we do this," he added, reaching into his pants.

"No, I'm set. Go!"

Genis launched a few fireballs at the Desians whipping Marble. They all missed and hit Marble, who let out another deafening moan.

"Oops," said Genis.

Lloyd leaped down the ledges and sprinted past the gate as the Desians made their way toward the entrance.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd yelled, still running.

The Desians turned to each other. "He thinks we're Desians..."

"Aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes."

Lloyd glared, but then turned back around, getting closer to the edge of the cliff. He leaped off and began to fall toward the ground. The Desians stopped in their tracks.

"Well, we can't make that kind of jump," said one of the Desians. "Let's go."

"But couldn't we just take the path on the right that leads down there?" another Desian asked.

"Too much effort. Let's go." The Desians retreated.

Lloyd landed on the terrain below on the cliff. "Man, that was a close one..."

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted, heading down the path on the right. "Lloyd, thanks for helping Marble."

"Hey, it's no problem," said Lloyd.

"No, really, I feel like I owe you something...here, take these cookies." Genis began to search his pants again.

"I told you I'm not eating that shit," said Lloyd. He darted back up the path on the right.

Genis sighed and started home.

Lloyd's house was surrounded by trees, but was still discernible among the rest of the forest. Lloyd stepped out from some trees and made his way toward his house as a sizable dog-like creature galloped excitedly toward him. He had white fur and green spots painted across the surface.

"Noishe!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Noishe began to drool as he ran closer. His eyes brimmed with jubilation at the return of his owner. He would soon be connected once again with the friend he had known for so long. He leaped forward to tackle Lloyd. Lloyd punched him in the face and continued toward his house.

He opened the door and saw his dad, a very short dwarf with auburn hair.

"Lloyd!" his dad said. "Did you do your homework?"

"No, Dad, I just got here," Lloyd started. "Hey, can I get you to make me a key crest?"

"Why do you need a key crest?" his dad asked suspiciously.

"I met someone today who was wearing an exsphere without a key crest..."

"Who was it?"

"Um...a traveling mercenary."

"Was it the sexy one?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit," his father said. "Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from them, it would already have a key crest!"

"Alright," Lloyd sighed. "I went to the ranch today..."

"Lloyd!" his father yelled. "You went to the ranch today? That's forbidden! Under no circumstances will I make you a key crest!"

"But Dad! Marble needs a-"

"Oh, Marble? Hmm...I've had a couple of good nights with her myself," he said furtively.

"Dad, that's disgusting," said Lloyd, revolted.

"Well, since you mention it's her, I'll make you one. Now go outside."

Lloyd did as he was told. He felt the sun's rays beat down on him as he sat on Noishe's unconscious body. He sighed. Just then, Colette, Genis, Kratos and Raine walked out from the forest and toward the house.

"Lloyd!" said Genis.

"Why are you guys here?"

"I don't really know," Genis admitted.

"Lloyd, speak to Colette," Raine demanded.

"Um...okay."

A few minutes later, Lloyd and Colette were standing on the terrace, looking at the trees.

"Lloyd," said Colette, frowning. "This is going to be the last night we see each other..."

"What, can't I come along tomorrow?"

"No," said Colette. "It's just too dangerous. The Desians will be after us."

"Desians," Lloyd spat. "All this time I thought my mom died in an accident, but she was murdered by Desians! They've caused us all this much trouble, and-"

"I didn't want to know all that," said Colette. "I just wanted to say goodbye..."

"I understand," said Lloyd. "When I talk that much I start feeling like Genis."

Genis began to cry from down below. Noishe woke up and walked over to console him, but Genis punched him in the face.

"Goodbye Lloyd," said Colette. "I'll never forget you."

"Yeah," said Lloyd. "Me neither. Best of luck on your journey."

Colette waved and headed back inside, then left from the bottom floor and advanced toward the forest with Raine and Genis.

"I wonder who that was," said Lloyd.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd jerked his head to the side and saw Kratos standing next to him.

"Aah! When did you-?"

"Lloyd, you must never forget these words."

Kratos leaped from the terrace and proceeded toward the forest.

"I wonder who that was..."

The next morning, Lloyd's dad was standing on front of a grave. Lloyd pushed the door closed behind him as he left his house and walked toward his dad, whose back was facing him.

"Dad," he said as he reached him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I went to the ranch and attacked the Desians...it just felt like something I had to do. I can't just let the Desians continue attacking and killing people right in front of me and do nothing about it! I know it's not the right thing...but...I'm sorry for worrying you and going to the ranch when I shouldn't have."

There was a lengthy silence as Lloyd stared at his dad's back.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"Dad...are you awake?"

Another pause.

"_Dad_!" Lloyd shrieked, hitting his dad over the head with one of his swords.

"Oh snap!" his dad yelled, jerking his head upward. "I fell asleep again! What did you want, son?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Lloyd responded, withdrawing his sword. "I've decided I'm going to join Colette on her journey of world regeneration."

"I see," his dad said. "Well, I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your father."

"Of course."

Lloyd heard footsteps from behind and turned around. Genis and Noishe were running in his direction.

"Lloyd!" said Genis. "Aren't you going to see Colette off?"

"I've decided I'm going to join her."

"They already left, dipshit!" Genis shrieked. "Come on!"

"Damn, alright," Lloyd muttered. "Why do girls get so angry over stuff like this?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Later that day, Lloyd and Genis rushed into the village. Noishe waited at the entrance.

"Where have you been?" one of the guards cried.

"I was busy not being punctual," Lloyd explained.

"But the Desians attacked!"

"What?" Genis asked.

"They attacked! They're everywhere! They're destroying our village!"

Lloyd looked around. The sky was clear and all of the buildings seemed to be in tact.

The guard turned around and paused. "I said, _the Desians attacked_!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry," muttered someone behind some bushes.

Just then, several Desians rushed out from the bushes and began lighting buildings on fire. One man with green hair, a black eye patch, and a yellow gun of some sort for an arm, walked to the center of the village.

"Listen up, inferior beings!" he called out.

Many terrified villagers turned toward him.

"I am Forcystus, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals!"

"So you're a bird?" asked one of the villagers.

"No," Forcystus explained. "I am merely a member of a certain group within an organization that-"

"Fly for us, bird!" one of the villagers demanded.

"Aren't cardinals supposed to be red? You don't look red!"

"Liar!" one of the villagers shrieked.

"No, listen," said Forcystus irritably. "I am merely a prestigious member of the Desians that-"

"You're not flying!" a villager shouted.

The villagers began chanting "liar" repeatedly for about thirty seconds as Forcystus looked progressively angrier.

"LISTEN UP!" he roared.

The villagers fell quiet.

"I am one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals! I operate the ranch where we cultivate you pathetic humans! You, Lloyd Irving," he added, pointing at Lloyd. "You have been found guilty of violating both our non-aggression treaty and your non-giving a shit treaty!"

"No, I still don't care," said Lloyd.

Forcystus flushed. "No matter. We have selected an opponent to destroy you! Come forth!"

An enormous, green, humanoid monster moved sluggishly into the village.

"What...is that?" asked Genis apprehensively.

Lloyd bolted forward and withdrew a sword. As the monster neared him, he thrust it into its stomach. The monster let out a shrill howl, before collapsing.

"Too easy," said Lloyd triumphantly, placing his sword back in his sheath.

"No way," said Forcystus, astonished. "You...Lloyd...you have an exsphere? That must be the one from the Angelus project we've been searching for! Give it to me!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "This exsphere is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Forcystus. "Your mother was..."

Suddenly, the monster leaped up and threw its arms around Forcystus' neck.

"Lloyd...Genis...run..." it insisted.

"Wait a second...that voice..."

"That's...Marble!" Genis gasped.

"Oh no," said Lloyd. "This better not become a plot point."

Forcystus looked behind him and began murmuring under his breath. "Don't explode, don't explode, don't explode, don't explode-"

The monster exploded, sending Forcystus flying.

"Quick! Protect Lord Forcystus!" one of the Desians ordered as Forcystus fell to the ground.

"That means stand around and do nothing, right?" another Desian asked.

"Precisely!"

"We will always come after you, Lloyd," said Forcystus angrily. "As long as you have that exsphere...we will continue to hunt you down." He got up and limped out of the village with the other Desians.

"M-Marble..." said Genis, scooping up an exsphere on the ground. "MARBLE!" Tears began streaming down his face.

"Oh, stop crying," snapped Lloyd. "You barely knew her."

Lloyd glanced around and saw that many of the villagers were glaring at him.

"So," said Lloyd casually. "Funny stuff with the village, right?"

"GET OUT!"

Lloyd and Genis left the village.

What will become of our heroes? Find out next chapter!


End file.
